


Wolves

by merlenhiver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Drama, Embedded Video, Gen, Humiliation, Magic Revealed, Oblivious!Arthur, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlenhiver/pseuds/merlenhiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is through being humiliated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> My reaction to episode 4x08, "Lamia". (originally posted in December 2011)
> 
> Set to Nightwish's "Seven Days to the Wolves".

  


[Wolves](http://vimeo.com/33329257) from [merlenhiver](http://vimeo.com/user6511881) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
